Uma Viagem Histórica
by CaahT39C
Summary: Amy nunca perdeu a vontade de conhecer novos lugares, e é isso que a faz ir para Portugal. Porém, a sua viagem pode não ser como esperava, só com a presença de uma pessoa.


– Aqui está a passagem senhorita Cahill. Obrigada por nos escolher e boa viagem. – disse a moça da bilheteria.

Amy Cahill, apesar de ter vencido a busca, ainda gostava de viajar para diferentes países e cidades e conhecer as suas culturas.

Então, quando Amy viu aquela oferta no site português – uma em que você viajava em um trem antigo e via os lugares históricos –, ela sabia que aquela seria a sua viagem de verão.

Mas o que ela não sabia é que outra pessoa que ela conhecia – conhecia bem até demais – estava naquela viagem, e não pelos mesmos motivos dela.

Enquanto Amy ia se distanciando da bilheteria e ia para a plataforma em que pegaria o trem, ela ouviu a moça falando:

– Ah, quase me esqueci! Como a nossa viagem será como antigamente, a senhorita poderá pegar o beliche que quiser. Compartilhado ou não.

Amy se perguntou para que queria um compartilhado, mas agradeceu a moça e foi para a plataforma.

* * *

><p>Realmente aquele dinheiro que ela havia gastado tinha valido a pena. O trem oferecia uma vista magnífica em certas partes do passeio e a comida era muito deliciosa.<p>

Amy nunca tinha percebido o quanto Portugal podia ser lindo, era uma pena que ela e o irmão não tivessem vindo para lá durante a busca.

"_Pensado bem, nós não iríamos aproveitar nada..." _pensou Amy, depois que se deu conta.

Depois do jantar, Amy passou pelo corredor dos beliches, os primeiros já estavam ocupados, com uma placa dizendo isso.

Então, ela parou em um que não estava: número 16. Ela riu baixinho, porque era essa a sua idade.

Ela entrou no beliche. Duas camas, um banheiro minúsculo e cortinas em frente das camas.

– Exatamente como eu li... – ela murmurou baixo. Amy também notou que a cortina da cama de cima estava fechada, mas ela não ligou.

Amy jogou a mala em um canto qualquer e começou a retirar o seu pijama.

A mala fez um barulho suficiente alto para que alguém que estivesse no quarto, mesmo que dormindo, acordasse.

– AH! EU NÃO FIZ NADA! JURO ISABEL! FOI A NATALIE! – uma voz vinda da cama de cima ecoou pelo quarto, aquele berro foi como se a pessoa estivesse tendo um terrível pesadelo.

Amy deu um pulo e se virou para ver quem era a pessoa. Se bem que depois do que aquela pessoa gritou, ela já tinha uma ideia de quem fosse, mas esperava que estivesse errada.

A pessoa abriu a cortina e, com os olhos arregalados, disse quase berrando de surpresa:

– Amy?

Amy queria morrer. Não era possível!

– Ok, pode me dizer o que você, Ian Kabra, está fazendo em uma viagem histórica por Portugal em plena sexta-feira? – ela tentou não gaguejar e mostrar um tom confiante para o rival.

Ian, depois de ter passado o choque de que era realmente Amy que estava ali, deu o sorriso maroto, a sua marca registrada.

– Querida Amy, que coincidência adorável...

– Adorável é você saindo do meu quarto.

Ian riu.

– É incrível como você mudou. Antes você não falava uma palavra sem gaguejar... Piorava quando eu estava na conversa – Ian provocou.

– Ah, cale a boca. Pode, por favor, me dizer o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ian desceu do beliche e ficou de pé na frente de Amy.

Por mais incrível que pareça, Ian não tinha mudado muito em dois anos. Tinha o mesmo corte de cabelo, não tinha crescido muito e continuava com o mesmo sorriso idiota no rosto, como Amy pensou naquele momento.

Só tinha uma coisa que Amy conseguiu perceber que mudou, e ela percebeu aquilo porque Ian só estava de calça: ele tinha ficado mais forte e... _"Para de olhar, para de olhar!"_

– Por que você não tenta adivinhar? – ele falou naquele tom sedoso britânico que derretia todas as garotas. Todas menos ela, obviamente.

– Eu não sei o que você fez depois da busca, então eu não sei por que você está aqui.

Ian suspirou.

– A história é longa e eu não sei se você vai gostar de ouvir...

Amy cruzou os braços junto ao peito.

– Eu adoraria ouvir, levando em conta que quando você acabar vai para outro beliche.

Ian até tentou discutir, mas Amy não deixaria, em hipótese nenhuma, uma _Cobra_ dormir no mesmo quarto que ela.

Então, Ian contou para ela que tinha começado a vender quadros que ninguém queria para velhas senhoras que ficavam encantadas com a sua idade e beleza – ele falou isso em um tom de modéstia, fazendo Amy dar um tapa nele.

Ele estava naquela viagem para ver mais quadros antigos, comprá-los em um preço barato e vender para aquelas senhoras.

– E fim. Pronto, agora você pode me contar porque está aqui. – nesse momento, eles já estavam sentados na cama de baixo.

– Desculpa, o trato foi você contar e sair. – Amy disse.

– Eu só saio quando você falar. – Ian revidou.

Uma ideia veio na cabeça de Amy e a própria não entendeu como não tinha pensado nisso antes.

Pegou a mala rapidamente. Ela já estava abrindo a maçaneta da porta para ir embora do quarto e ir para outro quarto vago quando sentiu um par de braços a apertando, impedindo de continuar o movimento.

– Ah não, você não vai escapar tão facilmente.

Amy tentou sair do "abraço", mas Ian era muito forte. Nem os seus treinamentos ajudaram.

– Tem como você me soltar? – ela vociferou.

Ian, apesar de hesitar inicialmente, soltou-a e Amy saiu do quarto.

Ela andava com passos pesados pelo corredor, furiosa. Infelizmente, e para a sua surpresa, depois de passar por todos os quartos, todos tinham a plaquinha de "ocupado".

Amy arregalou os olhos. _"Não... Não!"_

– Algum problema, Amy? – disse uma voz atrás dela, assustando-a.

Era Ian, ainda só de calças.

– Por acaso você me seguiu?

– E se eu segui... O que você vai fazer?

– Desde quando você é tão irritante? - provocou a Cahill, que nesse momento não entendia como pode ter tanta má sorte.

– Eu preciso responder isso, _parceira de beliche_? – replicou Ian, ainda com o seu sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Amy bufou. _"Ele vai ver..."_

* * *

><p>Naquela noite, ambos os Cahill dormiram tranquiliamente em suas camas, mas isso não quer dizer que seus pensamentos estavam tranquilos.<p>

_"Por que ele teve que aparecer e estragar tudo? Eu espera ter uma viagem interessante e divertida, agora tenho que olhar duas vezes para ter certeza que um garoto não esteja atrás de mim e fique me irritando." _Amy pensava, enquanto remexia nas cobertas.

_"Por que ela teve que aparecer e estragar tudo? Eu espera ter uma viagem para esquecer o passado. Bem, o meu passado. E agora tenho que olhar duas vezes para ter certeza que ela não esteja na minha frente para não ficar encarando-a." _Ian pensava, enquanto remexia nas cobertas.

* * *

><p>Amy foi à primeira acordar, não querendo "incomodar" seu "companheiro" de beliche, mas uma surpresa estava preparada para ele.<p>

- AAAAH! VESPERS! IAN, VESPERS! SOCORRO! – Amy berrou.

Ian levantou-se em um pulo e seus olhos abriram rapidamente. Quando começou a "correr" para encontrar Amy, ele escorregou em caramelo derretido e ficou todo melado.

Amy, assistindo a cena toda, ria loucamente.

– AMY! ISSO É CARAMELO?

– Claro que sim, gostou da surpresa, _companheiro de beliche_? – provocou, com o mesmo sorriso que Ian sempre usava.

Ian, quando viu o sorriso, deu um para ela também, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma ideia.

Sabe, nem todos os planos são infalíveis, sabe o exemplo do Cebolinha, não? Então, nem todos os planos dão certo _totalmente_. E o de Amy tinha uma falha gravíssima.

Porque se um está coberto de caramelo, o outro pode também estar, não é? Só basta um...

– Vem cá Amy, quero um abraço.

– Nem pense em...

Porém já era tarde de mais, Ian havia jogado caramelo em seu pijama e sujado. Depois, com outro golpe ainda imprevisível, tinha estragado o seu cabelo.

– Que infantilidade Ian, francamente. - criticou Amy.

_"Lembro-me bem quando não era caramelo e sim lama. Lembro quando não era uma briga e sim uma corrida. Lembro também que depois disso, nunca mais quero recordar o que houve."_

– Vou limpar isso, trate de fazer isso também. Era só uma brincadeira, não precisava exagerar – Amy disse, para a surpresa dele.

_"Como ela mudou o humor tão rápido?"_ ele se perguntava.

* * *

><p>Ambos se limparam e se arrumaram para o café-da-manhã, ou melhor, pequeno-almoço.*<p>

No café-da-manhã, Amy e Ian sentaram em lugares separados. Amy não manteve contato com os olhos com Ian, apesar de eu não poder dizer o mesmo do Kabra.

Depois eles saíram do trem e visitaram lugares, admiraram a paisagem e estiverem em museus históricos. Eles não conversaram e nem ficaram no mesmo grupo.

No almoço, aconteceu a mesma coisa. Lugares diferentes e os olhares não se encontraram. Porém o olhar de Ian não conseguia sair de um certo cabelo ruivo.

Após o almoço, eles saíram novamente e viram outras belezas. Ambos se encantaram por Portugal.

E no jantar, o ritual foi o mesmo. _"Chega!"_ Ian pensou. Ele já estava cansado de ser ignorado pela única pessoa que ele conhecia na viagem.

Então, ele fez algo que queria ter feito há muito tempo atrás: caminhou até a mesa da Amy e sentou do seu lado.

– Olá – ela disse. – Apareceu, foi?

– Sempre estive aqui, você que esteve me evitando – ele respondeu.

– Evitando?

– Sim, evitando. Você não falou comigo o dia todo, foi como se eu fosse invisível para os seus olhos.

– Ser invisível às vezes é legal. Ser invisível pode ser divertido às vezes... Mas é claro que não para você, _Ian Kabra_, o tudo-tudo das garotas.

– Tudo-tudo das garotas? É, pode ser descrito assim – Ian falou modestamente.

Amy bufou.

– Consegui dar a deixa para você ser modesto. Maravilhoso!

– Não há nada de errado em ser modesto.

– Só quando você tem um ego inflado.

– Eu tenho ego inflado? –- questionou Ian, perplexo.

E eles continuaram a conversar, como se nada tivesse ocorrido mais cedo.

* * *

><p>– Então... Acho que é isso – Amy disse, depois de sair do trem. Havia acabado a viagem.<p>

– Sim, acho que sim – Ian replicou, com um quê de tristeza.

Ambos não sabiam o que fazer. Se abraçar? Não, muito afeto.

Então, eles só se despediram com simples "Adeus" e cada um seguiu por um caminho.

Ian virou e encarou as costas de Amy até elas saírem de sua vista. Ele correu até ela e gritou por seu nome.

Amy virou-se devagar e perguntou, completamente perplexa:

– O que foi, Ian?

Ele não respondeu. Simplesmente, Ian chegou perto de Amy, mas especificamente de seu rosto. A aproximação foi tão rápida que Amy mal conseguiu sentir a respiração dele batendo em seu rosto.

Então, ele a beijou, como se quisesse ter feito isso desde que tinha acordado naquele dia.

Involuntariamente, Amy colocou as suas mãos no pescoço dele e ele colocou em sua cintura. E então, de repente, ele parou o beijo, tirou as mãos dela do pescoço e pegou a mala que tinha deixado cair de qualquer jeito.

– Só... Pense nisso, ok?

E foi embora, sem olhar para trás.

Amy pôs a mão no peito, do lado em que fica o coração. Ele estava batendo extremamente alto.

Quantas vezes você já desistiu de algo somente pelo medo de errar? Amy já desistiu várias vezes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Pequeno-almoço é o nome de café da manhã em Portugal.<br>**

**E então? Gostaram? Eu espero que sim... E também espero que não tenha ficado clichê!**

**Reviews por favor, demorei muito para terminar D: Mas valeu a pena (;**

**Até a próxima fanfic.**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
